The Extinction of the Mews
by kittiepaws
Summary: Just a short, sad story I made up about how the mews became 1 away from extinct. It's not meant to be accurate at all...so just keep that in mind when you read it. Enjoy.


**Authors note: **_Just a story on how I believe Mews died out. I don't know if it's accurate to the real reason, but I don't care because this is a fan fiction and I'm making it up. I don't know if anyone has done this before…if they have…I don't know about it. So their. )_

It was before man walked the earth-before the reign of pokeballs, battles, journeys, gyms, leagues, and even most of the regions we know about today had yet to spilt up to different parts of the world. All there was in the world was the great fresh air, the gleaming stars, which shone clear and bright as pollution was yet to enter the world. There was no reason for any race of pokemon to be extinct to undiscovered or varied in that time. It was to say there was a large amount of pokemon that we have yet to discover in present time.

This story is not about those pokemon. This story is about a small pink catlike pokemon that once floated through the sky in large numbers, a pokemon that was once abundant in glory. Now after its numbers has diminished to but one sad pokemon, who will soon die out, leaving the race of Mews, gone forever.

How did such a species, common as a pidgey, do as close as to wipe off the face of the earth? Scientists wonder everyday, as having only a fossil of such a pokemon. But here I am today to tell the story of Mew, so never again can such a beautiful race of pokemon be trifled….

That evening was like every other evening. The moon was full and pale, the time that a mew liked best to float atop the moonlight. The wind shuttered and shook, making it colder, and the soft grass ticked WinStar's feet. WinStar, a small female mew sat atop a ledge, looking over the large forest. Silent, so silent it was almost deadly. But she liked it like that. It gave her room to think, to understand. In her tiny hands, she held a berry. Her favorite in the world, her pack build their nest next a bushel of them. As a soft gust of wind flew at them again, a male member of her pack emerged from the cave behind her.

_Cold? _ She heard a voice in her mind. Mew's had the ability of telepathy, extremely rare in any kind of other pokemon besides for what would later be known as mew's clone, mewtwo. WinStar turned around too see the male pokemon behind her. His difference from the females was apparent at a glance. His fur was much more out of place and dirty, he had more scars, and a more keenly protective look about him. KilNat sat next to her, nuzzling his head against her protectively.

_A little bit. _Responded WinStar, nuzzling him back. _I'd go inside with you, but something doesn't seem right tonight. _

_How do you know these things?_ Asked KilNat, lying down in a sphinx-like position, and turning his head towards her.

_I can feel them. Can't you?_ She said. Suddenly, her ears perked up. Amongst the silence, she heard a noise. What it was was beyond her comprehension. She peered back and forth anxiously. _Something is coming. We have to get out of here. _

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. With no warning, an enormous birdlike pokemon with pupil-less red eyes burst from below the forest. Its roar trembled the land, paralyzing the two mews with fear. It's eyes pierces them like swords. There was something wrong with this pokemon. It wasn't normal.

_Run!_ WinStar exclaimed, and the two of them bounded off the ledge, helpless as the pokemon blasted their former home-where they're friends and family were still asleep. They could do nothing as the pokemon chased after them, but fly faster. They were tiny in comparison. It spanned over them, making the two of them seem like specks. Little dots in comparison. What this pokemon was no one knows even today. But it was a bloody thirsty beast, screeching and blasting the two of them with an attack too powerful to be named.

Dodging it just in time, the two pokemon races through the night sky. The clear night changing as it started to rain. As thunder clapping the sky, they were chased. Then suddenly, KilNat turned to WinStar. _We will never ever escape. Not both of us._

_KilNat…_

_Please go. If one of us is going to survive, it must be you. I'll distract him for you. _

_I…_

_Go!_

So WinStar flew. If a pokemon can feel, can experience, process, love, then that's what WinStar was in. Love. And Even though flashes of light and hail fell everywhere, it was not rain clouding WinStars eyes. It was tears. If it's remotely possible for a pokemon to cry, then that's exactly what WinStar did.

That night, that night that seemed like any other, an unknown pokemon abolished the mew race. It abolished every mew in the world, for reasons that know one knows. Not even a fossil of the pokemon was ever located. All that remains known to us is that there is one mew still alive today. No one knows why that pokemon was never found by the race's assassin. No one knows how the mew managed to stay in hiding for thousands of years. But one mew remains, nonetheless. And that Mew's name is WinStar.


End file.
